treasure island two
by dark star dragon
Summary: this is the sequel to it around 4-5 years ago


The Search for Treasure Island II

Island of Riches

By Adam Caduto

Prologue it has been 8 years since the voyage to Treasure Island. From the 150 ships that left port only 76 made it back home.

Chapter 1 the sailor's story

After 8 years since the Treasure Island discovery another brave group of sailors had found another island. They called it the Island of Riches. They said it had a lake that could cure any disease, a well that had instead of water, had liquid gold and a cave that would grant your every wish, but only if your were brave enough to enter it alone and reach the end by night fall. The group of sailors that had found Treasure Island heard the rumors. One day while relaxing in the local bar and decided to go and have a look for them selves but they ran out in such a hurry that they did not hear the rest of the story

Chapter 2 the late crew member

Little did they know that the only way to get there was to befriend the 3 elemental dragons that guard the island of riches? They are the water dragon, fire dragon, and the earth dragon. To get to the island of riches they also had to find the hidden totems on all 7 islands and release its magic by providing each one with the sacred jewels of the Atlowa tribe.

Chapter 3 Preparing for the voyage

They knew from there last journey it will be very dangerous. Fortunately one member of there crew over heard the rest of the story and told them what they had to do in order to make there and back in one piece since they had to befriend the dragons they left there weapons behind the dangers they faced were cannibals, blade serpents, the dreaded torpedopuss which if the crew member heard right was an octopus which had mutated from living in a part of the ocean that was heavily polluted and had grown 3 sludge bomb launchers. Their final obstacle was deadly blood blade boarder which of there 200 ships only 45 made it thru and on the way back out they lost another 8 ships.

Chapter 4 the ships

After hearing the rest of the story ready to set sail the used some of their treasure from their first voyage to Treasure Island to buy more ships. They lost more than 50% of there fleet on their voyage. They decided that this time they would take a fleet of 300 ships to make sure that they and the treasure made it back safely. They would divide the ships in the 3 categories treasure hoard, living space, and food storage. Before leaving a person gave them a silver jewel and said they would need it to get to the island of riches. He told them to put it on the totem in the cave north of the docks. When they did there was a flash of silver light and a large tremor was felt from far away.

Chapter 5: Water Dragon Island

They were all ready the ships sail were set and the anchors were raised. Day 1 the ships Had traveled 100 miles off the coast of Adam's island and by day 12 they reached the first obstacle the torpedopuss the captains said the ready the cannons and prepare to fire but just before the captains gave the order to deploy the first wave the torpedopuss told them that if the could get the sacred amulet of the purple dragon by the passing of three moons the would be allowed to explore the rest of the island and search for the second jewel by the second day they had found the amulet but to get it they had to answer one question are the 7 continents? They said North America South America Europe Asia Africa Australia and Antarctica. The guardian of the amulet accepted the answers and gave them the amulet. Just before there time expired they gave the amulet to the creature and were given permission to explore

Chapter 6 the blue jewel of water Dragon Island

After 3 days of searching they found the first totem and a cave next to it. They knew that if they followed the cave they would surely find the jewel and 2 days later they did but as soon as the jewel was removed a loud voice said "YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN JEWEL NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY" as soon as they heard that they knew they had to get out and fast just before the tunnel caved in the crew barely made it out alive. When they placed the jewel on the totem there was a flash of blue light and another large tremor was felt from far away.

Chapter 7 the yellow jewel of Forked Island

Upon reaching forked island they met up with a Cyclops. Since they knew that the first monster was friendly they though this one was too but they still did not want to take any chances and proceeded with caution but to there luck he was; But this one wanted fruit from the wandaga tree which only blooms in the spring it was spring but the Cyclops could not reach it he said if you can get me the fruit I will give you the jewel you need to activate the totem. Since they needed the jewel to reach there destination they happily agreed to help the crew built a ladder and retrieved the fruit. The Cyclops gave them the jewel and showed them where the totem was they placed the jewel and there was a flash of yellow light and just like last time they felt a large tremor.

Chapter 8 the red jewel of fire Dragon Island

It has been thirty days since they left port and they were running low on food and water they knew this was a very crucial island since this was hone the fire dragon they knew the had to make friends with him some they took some treasure, food and a map to the lake of life that will revive his people that got killed during the raid as contributes. To show that they mean no harm to him or his home they took no weapons they found the dragon sitting by a volcano guarding the island totem. The dragon asked them who are you they said were looking for the island of riches. The dragon said are they friends of the last group of sailors because if they are they are not welcome here because those people killed any dragon who tried to stop them from finding the jewel. They said they were not since dragons are creatures of great wisdom he knew they were not lying and said he would give them the jewel if they gave him what he wanted without telling him telling them what is they showed him what they brought and he was surprised that they had found out what he wanted so quickly as a reward He gave them the jewel and medallion proving that they had made friends with the fire dragon and restocked their food and water supply. When they put the jewel on the totem which he was guarding a flash of red light emerged from the totem and another tremor was felt the dragon said the jewels that were collecting were keys which is why they could only get there when all jewels were in place. The dragon also said that those tremors they were felling were the island of riches rising from the depths. So that means the island is hidden under water one of the crew members said. Right the dragon said and with that they were off.

Chapter 9 back to water Dragon Island

The encounter with the fire dragon made them remember that they forgot the see the water dragon and get the medallion. It took 18 days to go back as they re turned they saw the water dragon relaxing in a lake the dragon asked them if they were friends with the sailors because they terrorized her village and stole the jewel they replied with the same answer as the first dragon like the first dragon she knew that they weren't lying because she was also a dragon of great wisdom they and the water dragon gave them the medallion proving that they had made friends with the water dragon.

Chapter 10 the green jewel of earth Dragon Island

After 60 days they reached earth Dragon Island upon reaching land the earth dragon came and greeted them he had heard from the other dragons that they were friends and to give them the green jewel of the atlowa tribe. They put the jewel in the 6th totem and a flash of green light poured from the totem and an even larger tremor was felt since the tremors were getting more and more intense they knew that they were getting close to there final destination.

Chapter11 the purple jewel of double Diamond Island

On the way to double Diamond Island they encountered there first casualty 80 ship captains heard the deadly song of the mermaid and were lured to there doom leaving them with only 220 ships 9 days later they reached a narrow canal seeing that it was so small the captains ordered there crews to only use half the sails to avoid hitting the rocky walls. On the way to double Diamond Island they encountered there first casualty 80 ship captains heard the deadly song of the mermaid and were lured to there doom leaving them with only 220 ships 9 days later they reached a narrow canal seeing that it was so small the captains ordered there crews to only use half of the ships sails to avoid hitting the rocky walls. 5 days later all 220 ships made it thru the canal in one piece on the 12th day they reached double Diamond Island. At last after days 3 days of searching in the distance they saw a guarded fortress they knew that the final jewel must be inside the sailors preceded with caution and ventured up to the castle. Upon reaching the castle the guards said only one may enter to retrieve the jewel. they choose there bravest sailor the go in and get the jewel 10 minutes later he came back with the purple jewel the guards commended him on his victory and pointed the way to the totem as they put the final jewel on the totem a flash of purple light emerged from the totem and the tremor was so big and powerful a large chunk of double Diamond Island plunged into the ocean. At that point all the totems appeared out of nowhere and created a large totem pole as that happened in the distance they saw it. It was the island of riches. At that point all the sailors shouted WE FOUND IT WE FOUND THE ISLAND OF RICHES!! But were not done yet the lead captain said remember we still have to navigate thru blood blade boarder. But little did they know that blood blade boarder was surrounded by vicious storms.

Chapter 12 blood blade border

2 weeks later they reached blood blade boarder. They knew that the last group of sailors lost 45 ships going thru so they had to be careful when they went thru. When they caught there first glimpse of what they were going to have to navigate thru it was worse than they thought the boarder lived up to its name all around the island there was razor sharp blades and jagged rocks there was like a graveyard since there was countless ship wrecks and debris all around the island they may have lost 30 ships going thru but they managed to get thru with 90 ships left all they could hope for was that that the deaths crew members were not in vain.

Chapter 13 the Island of Riches

After weeks of searching and hard work they finally reached the island of riches as soon as they hit land they immediately started looking for treasures that they could bring back home what they found was a cave of gold the legendary treasure forest and the wishing cave that could grant anything they wished for. The only thing that they wished for was that all the crew members that were lost could come back home so that they could that there families could see them again happened there wish was granted and the lost crew members appeared in front of them. They loaded the treasure and crew members into boats and sailed home there were no further casualties on the way back.

Epilogue when the ships docked in home port all of the islanders welcomed the back with open arms the sailors shared some of there treasure and still had enough to retire for this was to be there last voyage.

**THE**

**END**


End file.
